The present invention is related to a connecting structure for easily and firmly connecting a hammerhead with a grip.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional structure for connecting a handle of a hammer with a grip. The handle 1 of the hammer has an I-shaped cross-section for enhancing the strength thereof. The measures for connecting the handle 1 with the grip 2 can be divided into two types. One is to directly enclose the handle 1. The forged I-shaped handle 1 is placed into the mold for injection molding of the grip 2 and directly enclosed by the injected material of the grip 2. Accordingly, the handle 1 of the hammer and the grip 2 are integrally connected. The other is to insert the handle 1 into the grip 2. The grip 2 is molded with a tunnel. An adhesive is painted onto the inner wall face of the tunnel and the handle 1 is inserted into the tunnel 2 and adhered to the grip 2.
The above two measures have their own advantages and imperfections. With respect to the former, the advantage is that a better firmness can be achieved. However, the imperfection is that it is time-consuming to connect the handle with the grip, the mold is complicated and the cost is relatively high. With respect to the latter, the advantage is that it is easy to connect the handle with the grip, the mold has simple structure and the cost is relatively low. The imperfection is that the connection is poor and the handle is likely to detach from the grip. Moreover, the ratio of defective products resulting from human error is relatively high. The common shortcoming of both is that the grip 2 is made of plastic material which has not so high hardness for enhancing frictional coefficient to facilitate holding. In addition, the grip 2 has a certain diameter for a user""s hand to hold. The handle 1 of the hammer is made by forging and has a limited width. Accordingly, the grip 2 and the handle 1 of the hammer are considerably different in dimension. As a result, when operating the hammer, the hammerhead tends to swing. It makes the user have to hold the grip with greater force when working with the hammer.
When connecting the handle 1 of the hammer with the grip 2, with respect to both the above two measures, a stabilizing layer 3 can be added between the grip 2 and the handle 1 to reduce the thickness of the grip 2 as shown in FIG. 2. The stabilizing layer 3 is made of harder plastic material to eliminate the swinging and facilitate holding. However, the stabilizing layer 3 is added into the mold during molding of the grip 2 or adhered to the grip 2 after molded. This will inevitably increase the manufacturing cost.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a connecting structure for a hammerhead and a grip. A wedge retainer is fitted into a tunnel of the grip and then the connecting bar of the hammerhead is inserted into a split of the wedge retainer and retained therein. By means of the wedge retainer, the connecting bar of the hammerhead is easily and firmly connected with the grip. In addition, the wedge retainer compacts the tunnel of the grip so that a user can more truly hold the grip to facilitate operation of the hammer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above connecting structure in which the front ends of the grip and the wedge retainer are respectively formed with stepped holes and through holes, retaining bolts being transversely passed through the stepped holes of the grip and the locating holes of the connecting bar and the through holes of the wedge retainer and locked thereon. Therefore, the connecting bar is more firmly connected with the grip, a holding section of rear portion of the grip is free from any retaining bolt so that a user can more easily and comfortably hold the grip. The surface of the retaining bolt can be marked with manufacturer""s brand, whereby the brand can be changed by means of replacing the retaining bolt. Therefore, the design of the surface of the grip can be unified and the brand can be changed without varying the grip structure.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: